The Punishment
by FrancineBlossom
Summary: Warning do not read if you dont like rated M. Alfred gets mad at Alice fem!england  SO he 'punish' her. This kinda came from a Roleplay I did. R&R


The Punishment

FemEngland x America x FemFrance.

It had started off like any other day. Eclair wasn't where cloths and Alice was yelling at her to put some on. Alfred walk by both and smacked their butts. Causing Alice to turn red and yell at him. That just made him and eclair laugh.

"oh you will pay for that Alfred F. Jones don't think you wont." Alice said and walked off. "what got into her?" Alfred ask. "I don't know Amerique. She has always been a bit grumpy in the morning." Eclair shrugged her shoulder and started to make breakfast for the three of them

Alice indeed get even with him. For she got rid of all the hamburgs in the house and put a spell on him so he couldn't even say a word about being a hero or his favorite food.

Alfred did not like that at all. For there where 2 things you don't mess with: his food and his two women. "Alice I think you need to be 'punished' for that my style." He said. We all know what his style would be. "You've been around that bloody frog for far to long you bloody git you are not punishing me." She said and started to walk away.

Alfred pulled her back. "Oh I think you do." She tried to get out of his grip. Eclair just pulled her away and into her arms. "Now now amerique, she doesn't need to be punished." Eclair said smirking at him.

This was there favorite game to play. They always had a lot of fun playing these game. Alice never did like it. So it was mostly Eclair and Alfred. But this time Alice didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

"your right Eclair. She doesn't" He said and Alice sighed thinking it was over for she didn't see the smirk. "I think you've been a naughty girl too and also need to be punished with her." He said and he had a smirk on his face. "oh of course I've been naughty its who I am." Eclair said her voice almost a purr.

Before Alice could do a thing they where heading to the room of many sex things. She knew there was no way out and but she refuse to play a part of it.  
>Eclair striped Alice down and put her in an outfit that was black and showed so much skin that it was as if she didn't have any cloths on at all. If she bent down her pussy would show. Her boobs were covered expect there was a whole that left the nipples open.<p>

'Great easy access for the bloody git' Alice thought. Alice was soon chained to the wall with her arms around her head. Her feet where chained to but they could be moved apart. Alfred smirked when he saw Alice. Sure he has seen every part of her, fucked her till she almost killed him the next day for it. But seeing her tied up, was something he never thought he would be able to see.

Alfred moved to Eclair. "Lets show our Alice how things work in here." He said as he chained her hands above her head, But leaving her feet touching the ground, spread wide. "Yes sir lets." She replied getting into one of her many roles she has played. Everyone knows that France male or female is no way innocent minded when it comes to their sex life. No one knew that Alfred had a dark side when it came to sex. Not even Alice did, for he never showed her it, till now. Only Eclair ever saw through what he was hiding.

Alfred removed all of Eclairs cloths and grabbed a whip off the tabled of toys. The sharp, violent sound of the whip against her lower back. Her hips jerked forward, but she didn't have much room to move. her hands stretched above her head resulting in very little mobility. Her eyes water at the pain but she held still and did not make a sound. He was in complete control walking slow circles around her plotting his next move. She like to mess with him, show him that he may have her where he wants her to be but she will not break so easily. Alfred always loved a challenge.

Alfred hit the whip a few more times in different places. He then set the whip down. His hands on her hips and gently massaged her delicate skin moving down to her thighs and back up across her abdomen to her back. She quietly moaned as if to welcome the change in sensation from pain to pleasant. He worked his hand down and began massaging her pussy. The quiet back and forth motion of his fingers was accompanied by the back and forth of her torso. Beads of sweat ran down her body as her breathing became increasingly heavy. Her body language all but screamed for more. She received just that as Alfred slipped his fingers inside her. She moaned out at the feel of his magic fingers,as she always called the,.for they had a way to drive any woman crazy with just a touch.

he gripped her hips firmly aiming for anal penetration. He slapped his dick on her ass as if to tease her. He was already hard so he gripped her ass cheeks and spread them wide. He began pumping slowly into her at first just to let her get use to it before he picked up his speed. One of his hands went up to grip and twist her nipples making her moans fell the room. He did the same with the other before going down and pinching her clit.

It wasn't long before they both cummed and screamed out each other names. Alfred pulled out and walked over to Alice. Giving Eclair time to recover. "Did you like your little show Alice~?" He asked her. "No you damn bloody git! I want let out of these chains and out of this bloody room! If you don't let me..." Alfred looked as if he would slap her but just ended up kissing her ruffly. He moved away from her mouth and started to kiss down her neck. On of his hands were playing with her boob and the other was massaging her pussy. His mouth made it down to one of her nipples, he licked and sucked on it then switch to the other. His slide a finger in her wet pussy and started to pump. She moaned.

His cock harden at the sound of her moan. He added another finger and started to scissor. "Al...Alfred...st..." He didn't let her finish that so he kissed her again to shut her up. Even if her voice just made it harder for him not to lose control and just fuck her. With Alice he would always be a little gentler with her. He couldn't stand it much longer so he removed his fingers from her. At the lose of touch she wimped, which made him smirk. "how bad do you want me Alice?" He asked

"If you don't shut up and make love to me you git, you will not be having sex for a while" She threaten him. And when she says something she means it. How could he so no to her anyways. So he pushed his hard cock into her wet and tight pussy. They both moaned. He started to thrust slow but he picked up the pace. Going faster and harder as they keep going. It wasn't much long that they both cummed and screamed out their orgasum.

He pulled out and cleaned himself and the two off. Then he unchained them both. Once down he kisses them both. "Aw I love the two of you so much" He told them. The 2 woman smirked at him. "Now its time to 'punish' you" Eclair said as Alice used her fingers to make air quotes for the word punish. Alfred eyes winded and he ran out of the room. They laughed and chased after him for the fun of the chase made it more fun later.


End file.
